The Seer
by Spirit Kone
Summary: AU. After the death of his Grandfather, Percy discovers a whole new world of dangers and mystique as he learns to take on his newly assigned role as "The Seer". R&R! (Keyword: CREEPYPASTA)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: I don't own any of the characters, or plot line ._. I just 'changed' some of the stuff...  
Also, if the creator of the comic happens to see this and want it taken down; I will do it with no hesitation and won't post anything close to the story related. That's how much I respect people's own stuff. Soooo...enjoy this for now! (PS. I won't say where the comic is from unless you have a profile.(purposes only)).**

* * *

A college student looked at the rather large mirror on the wall, smiling.

He had black, sea-blown hair, emerald green eyes, a plain orange shirt with a green un-zipped jacket over it, faded blue jeans, and white sneakers on.

"Hey there..." He muttered, "The name's Percy. Perseus Jackson..."

He sighed, "Yeah. No need to say it. I already know what your thinking... 'What the hell kind of name it _Perseus_ _Jackson_?!'"

Perseus walked up to a nearby stand that held a picture of his family that was framed as well. A digital clock that said _7:00_ was placed there as well.

"I didn't make it up or anything like that. My grandparents are Greek, even though I don't much look it, that's where it comes from. But you don't really have to worry about that. Just call me Percy."

**And believe it or not...**

** The name's not the most unusual thing about me. **

** You see, ever since I was little I've been able to...well,**

Percy opened his eyes slowly, in front of him was a green cat with one eye on top of his chest. Behind it was a skeleton dog ghost of some sort thing and something with three diamond red eyes.

"_Mreooooow" _The cat said, kinda harshly.

**See things...**

"_I said OUT you filthy little vermin!_" Percy growled as he pushed them to the other side of the room.

**But it's not that bad I guess. I mean over the years I've learned to cope with it pretty well.**

"Percy, would you please read the next excerpt?" His professor called out.

"Ummmm..." Percy said as he looked at his text book, which had an eye and a mouth on it.

**Though sometimes, it's unavoidable.**

"_Blaaaaaaaaarg 3_" The textbook smiled.

**Despite the occasional incident, I never had really too much trouble because of my...um, ''ability''.**

**Well, that is, until recently. You see, it all started going down hill after my grandfather passed away. She left me this weird old book I had never seen before. And honestly, I've been to afraid to open it.**

**I know it sounds silly, but things only gotten worse ever since I took it back to school with me.**

**So even as guilty as it makes me feel, I've kept it shoved under my bed.**

Percy looked at the brown book that had a weird 'dream catcher' with blue feathers on top of it.

**However, recently I've been getting hit with these sudden urges of curiosity.****  
**He started to walked towards his bed.

**Like if I don't just look at it already, something bad will happen. So honestly, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold out.**

Percy grabbed the book from under his bed.

**But it's only a dusty, old book. And it WAS my Grandpa's. So really, what's the worst that could happen?  
**Percy opened the book.

As soon as he opened it, a loud sound and bright light came from the book. Causing Percy to yelp and cover his eyes, the stepped backwards, tripping over a pile of books accidentally.

"_Woaah!_" He fell, landing on his butt.

"Ooof."

The lit and sound dimmed until it was gone.

"What the HELL was that?" Percy rubbed his forehead, " Oh man, my eyes feel funny." He opened them.

His eyes glowed the strange light that once the book had, "W-what! What's happening?!" He panicked.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Somewhere among the under realm, around some mountains that seemed funny, inside a servant bowed down to a large creature.

"My loord. The new Seer...He has finally awaken."

"**Excellent..Bring him to me...**" The creature said. The only thing a person could of seen was his sharp teeth.

* * *

"Did that really just happened?" Percy rubbed his eyes. He opened them again and looked at the book, the light was fading from his eyes, "The book... It's not glowing anymore..." He muttered.

He tugged at his hair, "Was it...Really ever glowing at all?" He asked himself.

"Oh man! I am literally losing it here! I got to get some sleep..."

He walked towards his bed and layed down on it, "Maybe I really should see the doctor Mom's been talking about..."

His eyes started to droop, "I'll call him...In the morning..." He muttered.

* * *

"Psst! Hey dude! Wake up!"

"mmmmmm" Percy rubbed his eyes.

"Hey! Are you deaf?! I said, Get. Up."

Percy shot his eyes open, "What?! Who said that?!" He panicked.

A person with a pale face, large smile, black eyes, black around them also, and a black long hair looked at him.

"Morning Sunshine..."

Percy eyes were wide as his face paled.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That took a while! But I'm glad! I'm almost to the final stage of writing! DOING IT WITHOUT LOOKING AT MY KEYBOARD! I just glance now and then to see if I'm pressing the right buttons, :) I almost got it! WOOT! And I'm not even in High School yet ;) (just this fall I will.)  
**

**So tell me what you think! Message me if you want to know where the original story came from and I'll most likely send you a link. CHAOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Chapter/Episode 2 :D Also thank you for the reviews x3. Final note - I don't like the reviews that say, "Please update soon" or "Update please!" those just make me wanna vomit and lazy -_- . Sorry; but it's true, so no reviews like that please? Also, this chapter was gonna be posted a couple hours after the first one, but some reason my mouse didn't click this box when I pushed backwards and I lost three-fourths of the chapter ._. sooooooooooooo-  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Percy started to scream. The guy in front of him looked confused.

Percy grabbed his pillow and started to hit the _'thing'_ in front of him, and still screamed.

"Oof!" He grabbed the pillow.

"Hey! Cool it! Listen! We don't really don't have a lot of time and I got a lot to expl-"

Percy threw another one at his face.

The guy grabbed Percy's mouth and pulled him close.

"That's _ENOUGH_. Now you are gonna shut the hell up and listen." The pulled something out his pocket, "This necklace. It's a powerful talisman. Whatever you do!" He put it on him, "Do NOT take this off, got it?"

Percy looked at him startled, "What?! Wait...But I-"

"No buts!" He growled, "Thanks to that little tantrum of yours, I don't have enough time to explain. Just keep it on. It should keep you safe for now."

He pointed to a door, "Now, get out of my way and go hide in the closet."

Percy stomped his way over there, before he entered fully he looked the the pale man, "You know what? I just realized something. This is all just got to be a big messed up dream. You know why? 'Cause stuff like this isn't normal. Not even for me. And if you knew me, you would know that is really saying something."

The guy walked up to him and placed a hand on the door, "My god, do you ever stop _talking_?! If this is how you're gonna be the entire time, this assignment is going to be a _**nightmare**_."

"Sorry..." Percy apologized.

_This is really not smart. Why am I listening to this guy?_ Percy thought, _If this is some sort of trap, I just blatantly walked into it..._ He slightly closed the door, enough to see what's going on outside.

The man raised Percy's bedsheets.

_What? What the hell is that creep up to?_ Percy glared at him.

He chuckled as he went under them and the pillow, making sure no one can see any part of his body besides the stump that he made.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Percy shouted.

The building rumbled like an earthquake appeared; shaking everything in the little apartment.

The lights turned off, Percy gasped in surprised and closed the door.

The front door closed and the lights dimmed back on.

"_Strange._" A creature muttered as it rubbed it's head, walking around the room slowly, "_I could've sworn the signal was coming from this precise location. Perhaps I was mistaken..._"

The creature walked up to the bed, "_Even so...I should still look around to be sure. Lord Zalgo has no tolerance for insolence, so I better be certain._" It raised the bedsheets.

The man looked at it with a large smile and crazed eyes, "Hey there neighbor."

It's eyes widen, "_Oh dear!_"

He got off the bed and got a knife from his pocket, "Sorry mate! But I'm afraid that 'ol Zaglo won't be hearing from you tonight. Or any other night for that matter."

Percy opened the closet door to take a peak, the gasped and shut it when a scream was heard.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. This isn't a dream. This man is going to kill me!" Percy panicked.

The man opened the door, "Okay dude, it's safe to come out now. The mess is is gone and everything. Now follow me, we really got to get going."

Percy looked at him angry, "Get going?! You're absolutely insane! Why the _HELL_ would I go anywhere with you?! I literally watch you murder a guy in cold blood! I'm _NOT_ going anywhere with a **MONSTER** like you!" He snapped.

The guy clasped his hands together and looked at Percy sweetly, "Aw shucks! You're gonna make me blush!"

Percy looked at him annoyed.

"But seriously, shut the fuck up and follow me you ungrateful brat. My boss hates waiting, so my ass is on the line here too."

He turned around and glared at Percy, "Oh, and by the way, that guy this 'monster' just killed in cold blood was sent here to condemn you to a fate worse than death. And there'll be more. Lots more. I am literally risking my own life by helping you, so this bullshit attitude needs to stop now."

Percy felt guilty, "Woah, I..." He looked down. "I'm really sorry. That was pretty asinine of me. It's just, I'm really scared and confused and I honestly thought you were here to try to hurt me. It's not a great excuse, but things have been pretty weird lately." He sighed, "Anyways, I guess I'll go see your boss now."

He smiled more (if possible), "Now that's more like it, seaweed brain!"

"Please don't call me that, my name's Percy."

He shrugged, "We're pretty behind on time, but I if we move at a good pace we should be able to make it before the old man loses his patience."

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that." Another male's voice said. They turned their head towards the open window.

He was around the other guy's age, but wore a completely white mask, that had block eye sockets, black lips and a nose stump. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. His dark chocolate brown hair was swatted to his right side.

Percy gasped, "Oh my god, scary man! You were right! Another guy's already come out to get me! Please get him!"

The mask guy held a hand up, "Please calm yourself Mr. Seer! I have no intention to cause you any harm!" He explained, "In fact, I'm actually on your-" He tripped off the window frame. "S-side.."

Percy looked at him confused, "Wait..._that's_ your boss...? Not quite as intimidating as I was expecting to be honest." He muttered.

"PFFFFFFFT! OH MY GOD! WHAT A FREAKING IDIOT!" The pale guy pointed to to Percy while basically laughing his ass off, "HELL NO THAT'S NOT MY BOSS!"

"I'm okay..." The mask guy muttered.

"_That's_ my boss." He turned his finger to the window.

A man around seven feet tall, pale face with no eyes, mouth, or nose, and a tuxedo with tentacles coming out his back.

* * *

**AN:**** The characters in Percy's room: **

**Mask Male - Masky**

**Pale Guy - Jeff the Killer**

**'Boss' - Slenderman**

**That's them so far :) **

**Note: If you're wondering if this is a slash because of the nickname Jeff gave Percy like Annabeth did: it's not. The creator of the comic had made up her mind up her mind to not pair up the main character with Jeff. Also I didn't know what to put because it actually "That's more like it, freckles!"**

**Thanks for reading and please review! Hopefully next chapter I'll answer them.~**

**No "Please Update" related stuff! :/**

**Till next chapter! 3 thanks for the five follows and 1 fav!**


End file.
